zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius
Idle hands are the devil's playthings. Cast * Moonchild * Albert Plot You're Safe You are to break into the Laetitia Greenwald again, this time to destroy their mind control immunisation serum. For The Good Of Humanity Moonchild describes her aims; zombies represent desire, desire leads to suffering, and she want to end the suffering for the good of humanity. Deal With Him Reminiscing about the early days of Comansys, Moonchild remembers pushing the boundaries of science with Albert and Diana. To The Arboretum You approach Albert with a gun in hand and knock him down. Albert sounds an alarm, but Moonchild is here to keep you calm as you grab the serum and run. Just One More Job Moonchild thinks that putting CeretinPlus in Comansys’ main water tank was for the greater good, making people happy to work together towards a common goal. Just Press Enter You head towards the flotilla’s control centre; Moonchild gives you the passcode to shut down the generators, and advises you exit via the porthole ASAP. A Great Team You hear every single ship in the Comansys flotilla explode as you flee the scene. Moonchild sounds tearful, but assures you you’ve done the right thing. Transcript tones ring MOONCHILD: You’ve been so helpful, Runner Five! It’s okay if I call you “Five”, isn’t it? With my process, it’s best to use someone’s real name, but that seems to be the name you’ve bonded with on a like, spiritual level. It’s a real drag you couldn’t bring me the zombie repelling device when you left Abel. That girl Jody really got under our feet, huh? Ripping your backpack and snatching it away from you like that. But I know you’ll bring it to me one day. I know you will. Isabel’s played her part. New Canton have taken her prisoner now. We’ll try to get her out. She’s done good work. Never would have been able to complete the mind control process on you without that hypnotism she did. But we have some important business to deal with first. footsteps Hey, I was just going to tell you to climb up the ladder onto the ship! That’s what’s great about us, Five. I feel like we just get each other. We’re karmically linked. The hand of fate, the circle of time, leading you back to the same place, but this time, for the right reason. You broke into this very ship, the Laetitia Greenwald, before. And now you’re doing it again. Last time, you were trying to rescue Maxine, but now you know better. I’m so glad you told me about their serum! We’re going to take it away, so no one ever has to be cut off from my love ever again. There’s a guard coming. Yes, that’s good – hide under that awning. I’ve got you on the satellite cameras. You’re safe. You’ll always be safe when you’re with me. COMANSYS GUARD 1: Did you see that? COMANSYS GUARD 2: All I saw was a gull taking a dump. Watch out, it’s going to do it again. MOONCHILD: Okay, Five. You know where the first cover is – that tarpaulin over the lifeboat. The guards have moved off. Time to run! MOONCHILD: It’s all copacetic, Five. You’ll have a window to run in five, four, three, two, one! You run like the wind, man, like the wind! You are the special one, you know. When I went on my vision quest in the Amazon, my spirit animal told me that when I met a person who traveled under the sign of five, I’d know they were here to help me finish my life’s work. I never knew who that was before now, but I know it’s you. I’ve got to tell you, Five, I kind of feel weirdly responsible for this whole zombie thing. I mean, I know that the fates control us. I know whatever happens happens for a reason, but I keep thinking if I hadn’t let one of my mind control subjects get involved with Van Ark’s longevity testing… I knew Arthur Gurkhan had signed up for that research. I just wanted to see what would happen! He was patient zero. First twenty-first century zombie. My CeretinPlus combined with Van Ark’s cell regeneration treatments - in the pharmaceutical business, they call it “a serious adverse event”. Everything happens for a reason. It can’t be as bad as it seems. GOODALL screams Oh, that is not good, man. There are bad vibes on this ship! I didn’t even know there was a way to break my control once it’s been established. But Albert always was clever. All the people working for me at Comansys had such great minds. I cried when they left me! And the whole London office gone, too. Your New Canton Runner Five saw what happened. One of them turned into a brain-melted zombie, and then bit someone, and then – sighs They’re all gone. I have to believe it’s for a reason. And I think I know what it is. This happened so I could finish my work. Those zombies, they’re a sign! You know what’s wrong with them? Desire. Flesh hunger. Desire leads to suffering. But if I could take that away from everyone, humanity will be at peace! It’s our churning brains that hurt us. We need to get that serum, Five. For the good of humanity. We’re going to make everyone happy. I know what I’ll have to sacrifice. It’ll take everything from me. Everything! But I’m ready to sacrifice myself to this project. You were so right to suggest this route when we made the plan. There’s a gap in the patrol routes, right now! Your path to the science vessel is clear! Now, run! footsteps MOONCHILD: Just stop there for a moment, Five. See that mural on the side of the cabin? Shadow puppets. Albert must have painted it. He loved those things, man. He spent two weeks in a monastery on the East Great Mountain. Had like, a spiritual experience. But he wouldn’t call it that. He was never in touch with his own soul. Those early days, straight out of uni, working with Albert and Diana, pushing the boundaries of science to places no one had ever imagined! I’d been such a lonely child, Five. When old John Abbot died, he left Comansys to its staff. Albert was the legal mind – sharp as a razor, and just as dangerous. I was head of R&D, and Diana did all our client-facing work. Lovely Diana… came across as hard, but she had the heart of a romantic. The broken heart of a romantic. It was so sad! A manipulative little playboy called Christian at marketing. Ten of him weren’t worth one of her! But she fell for him so hard. She found out about the research I was doing. She asked me to change how Christian felt about her, to make him love her. How could I say no? She was my friend. I just wanted to make her happy. It didn’t, though. He mooned over her! But she said it felt false. That wasn’t what she wanted. She couldn’t bear it, just wanted to end it all, and she begged me. I changed how she felt instead. I made her stop wanting love, stop wanting to be in love. I’ve never really seen the point of that kind of love, anyway. Why stick to one person when you can open your mind and love the whole world? It really made me think, you know? About how all suffering is really about wanting the wrong things. She felt so much better after I changed what she wanted. She didn’t even notice I’d slipped a few extra instructions into her brain. She was just so happy! And I like that she was the center of attention. I’ve never needed the credit for my work. It’s the work itself that really matters. I always told Albert that, when he wanted to put my picture in the brochures. I didn’t want any of that publicity. In the end, even he believed that Diana was the real driver and I was just a techie. Look, there Albert is now, outside the arboretum. You’re going to have to deal with him, I’m afraid, Five. MOONCHILD: That blue light is so beautiful, man! It’s where they grow the plants. So clever of them. They’re so hard to grow. They store their serum in there. But first, there’s Albert to take care of. You’ve got that gun I gave you? Cool. Albert’s just the other side of those barrels. Gaia’s smiling on me! He’s walking towards you. Go! footsteps ALBERT GOODALL: Runner Five? What on earth are you doing here? Why are you pointing that gun at me? Oh God. You’re grinning like an idiot. Five, she’s got you. I know she has. Oh, Five. I’m so sorry! shouts Someone, Cynthia is nearby! Sound the alarm! tones ring MOONCHILD: Shoot him, Five. Do it now. Five strikes ALBERT GOODALL I said shoot him, Five! Don’t just hit him! blares Nothing’s gone wrong. You’re safe. Listen to my voice. Any other urges you have are irrelevant. Now, go into the arboretum. Grab some of that serum, opens and run! blares MOONCHILD. It’s okay. You’re going to get off this ship. I won’t let them kill you. Cross that gangplank now. I guess letting them cut you off from love would be worse than killing you, though. You should have seen them, man. All I had to do was put a little bit of CeretinPlus into the main water tank at Comansys, and it was just like, that was how people were supposed to be! You know? Happy, at peace! Working hard, all of them wanting the same thing. We’re so divided from each other, Five. But we will fix it. You, and me. I mean, it’s not that I think my ideas are the best in the world, but if we can just all want the same thing! If we can all just work together, that’s happiness. gunshots They’re shooting, man. But you’ll be okay. Head over to the next ship. You might have to use that gun for real, this time. gunshots Shooting to wound, I see! You really do know your own mind, don’t you? Really, that’s the thing. That’s the whole point. I’m not trying to change people! I just want to change what they want. If we only all wanted the right things. Can you imagine, Five? If nobody wanted to hurt anyone, or to hurt themselves. To smoke or drink or take heroin. If no one desperately wanted things they just couldn’t have. Well, if everybody wanted the right things, everybody would be as happy as you are right now! That’s peace on earth. I haven’t got it quite right yet. You saw my earliest tries. I got all the Comansys people working in unison, but that needed constant monitoring, constant micro-changes in the tone signals. Without that, they just plod plod plod, all marching in step. That’s not what I want at all! But you, Five. You’re my masterpiece! You’re still the same person you always were, making the kind of decisions you always made. You hate to kill, and I love that about you, man! Now I’ve got you as my model. Now I can study the exact biochemical processes you’ve got going on. But then, I can finally do for everyone what I’ve already done for you. Okay, just one more job for us to do, and then you can get out of there. Hurry. They’re going to kill you if they catch you. shouts MOONCHILD: Quickly, Five. Through that metal door. It leads to the control center of the flotilla. opens COMANSYS GUARD: Hey, what are you doing? gunshot shouts MOONCHILD: Good. Now you should be able to lock that door from the inside. Just spin the big metal wheel. Hey, he won’t be in pain much longer. Okay, can you see that control panel? It’s all so sterile there. Banks of machines, metal everywhere! I prefer sailing with the wind, just you and nature. My dad used to take me sailing. It wasn’t easy for him. I was an unusual kid. Reading Shakespeare by the time I was three, tackling wave equations by the age of five. But Dad encouraged me! He was my guru, you know? He helped me become the person I am today. And when we needed a break, he’d take me fishing. Just me and him and this little dinghy, drifting on the wind. sighs That was real happiness. Five, I forgot what it felt like for a long time. I became part of the machine. Clicking and buzzing along without any joy, any soul. And after my dad died, I didn’t want to go on anymore. I just wanted to sleep. But Gaia saved me. I was on an academic conference in Rio when I felt the call. It was like the Amazon, the trees themselves were shouting out to me. I got on a plane, and I flew out to the center of it all. I stood in the center of that green pulse, and I took Gaia’s sacred plant, ayahuasca. sighs What a trip. It blew all the doorways in my mind wide open. That was when I knew what I had to do! That I had to give everyone else the same joy I’d felt! It’s taken a long time, Five. A long, hard time. But thanks to you, I’m finally here. Okay, tones ring here are the code words to shut down the generators on board. We don’t want them following you. Type in the following code: three three five eight, and then the word “berries”. Then you just need to press “enter”. beeps, alarm blares That’s good. That porthole looks wide enough to squeeze through, Five. I didn’t quite tell you the whole truth, I’m afraid. You’d better get out of that porthole and start swimming, because if you’re here in like, four minutes thirty-seven seconds, you won’t be here anymore. MOONCHILD: That’s great, Five! You’re far enough away now. Looks like a few of my old friends have made it onto lifeboats, too. But not many. If only they’d listened to me like you did. But their pain is over, any second now. explosion That… I’m sorry, Five. I’m sorry! Mm, it’s just, that’s so heavy! Those guys were my friends, and then they hated me so much that we’ve had to blow up all of their ships! That’s such a waste, such a stupid waste, man! throat I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what you were doing there before you did it. It was just too much for me to talk about. But we’ve done the right thing. Imagine if they’d found a way to stop us? And they might have done it, too. They’re clever. I know I’m asking a lot of you, but I’m also willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. We’re doing this for the good of humanity. We’re such a great team, Five. Just swim to shore, dry off, and then it’s time for you to pay a visit to some friends. Category:Mission Category:Season Three